My Icy Eyes Liquifying
by Sato Tadashi
Summary: Roxas always had icy eyes, to others he always seemed cold and scary, but in truth, he held a warm heart and a shy personality that many cannot see. He always thought he couldn't change that fact, but then he met a girl, who melted his eyes and his heart.
1. First Exchange

_Hey._

_-Roxas Knight_

_What?_ I take a glance of the boy next to me. The boy next to me noticed and gives me a shy half-smile and returned looking at the teacher lecturing. _Weird, he never once talked to me before, and now? _A lock of my own hair falls in front of my face. I blow it away, but it still got in my way. I brushed it away with my hand and put it away behind my ear. I take another look at Roxas: he was writing down notes, holding indifference and a hint of another emotion. _What is it?_ Maybe it's anxiety? Because if I take a closer look, I can see his other hand is tapping the desk rather impatiently. I giggled quietly, and wrote down my response.

_Hey, back at ya!_

_Um, Is there something you want to talk about?_

_-Namine Diaria_

I slided his sky blue journal back. But it was quickly back on my desk. I stared at the note, then at him. _That was fast._ I read it:

_Do I need to have something to talk to you :(?_

_-Roxas._

I looked back at Roxas. His head was down. He stopped writing. _Is he sad?_ I felt a pang of guilt and I quickly scribbled my answer.

_No! X0_

_Sorry._

_It's just...weird. _

_We've been sitting by each other for a semester, and you've never...talked to me?_

_-Namine_

When I passed the journal back to him, I kept my eyes on him. His azure eyes went from left to right, scanning my words. His eyes brightened with intensity and a small smile appeared on his face. He then put his own words on the paper and slided back to me, and continued writing down the notes.

I take a look:

_Sorry._

_I'm a little shy, and I'm not really good at talking with new people._

_But I wanted to be friends with you, so I hope this way we can be friends?_

_If it's too much trouble, I understand. :)_

_-Roxas_

My heart melted. Aww, _Roxas is so cute, he's like a puppy_. I smiled at him, and slided the journal back to him. **DING DONG**. The class bell rung, Everyone began to shuffle out and my best friend Kairi Hemmingway drags me out of the classroom. I looked back at Roxas, he was slowly putting away his books into his bag. He noticed me and gave a small smile. I smile back and return my attention to Kairi.

Thinking back, my last response was:

_Of course we can be friends!_

_Here's my number, so we can text each other too!_

_1-129-4571_

_Oh and email too!_

I hope he contacts me soon.


	2. The Day We Met

"Wow. I'm dumbfounded. I can't believe I finally did it! I finally talked to Namine Diaria! Not to mention she gave me her contacts! Yes, yes, YES!"

-Roxas Knight, January 10th, 2011.

I closed my black leather diary, and went to bed grinning. I closed my eyes and dreamt of Namine all night. Hah...

I dreamt of the day we met:

_It was in autumn. The warm colored leaves were drifting and if and when the wind picked up, the leaves would fall to the ground. I was in my black uniform, sitting in my desk in Class 1-D. The desks were arranged in pairs, and it seemed like each pair will be boy and girl. Everyone was mingling with each other but me. I was always left out in these situations. Why? Because I was the obstacle to myself. My outward appearance scared people away. You see, my blue eyes always seemed cold and distant, my cousin, Sora said they looked like ice. So, when people see me, they shiver in fright and literally shiver, that's not an expression. And also my personality: I'm not very social and I seem like a zombie because it's hard to get words out of me. My friend, Axel was always there with me in social events, you could say he was my interpreter to people. Both Sora and Axel are nice guys, Sora is always radiating sunshine and Axel has this smile that just comforts me. You could say with my icy eyes, they are my suns._

_Well enough with the praises. The class bell rung, and everyone began to scurry to their seats. One of them, was a dainty, pale, light blond girl coming over to me. My heart quickened, because I knew I'll have to introduced myself to my deskmate. She quickly sat down, and she looked into my icy eyes. She warmly smiled, not one bit daunted by my eyes, and said, "Hi, my name is Namine Diaria. Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand._

_I was frozen. My eyes's ice melted, they...liquified. And so was my heart, it skipped a beat. I didn't shake her hand and I didn't respond. It was a day I'll never forget._


	3. A Good Morning

Good Morning!

7:14AM Tue, Jan 11

From : Roxas Knight

I'm staring at my ice cream white LG cell phone. I'm sitting on my plushy, white soft bed. My platinum blond hair's a little messy, I just woke up to the sound of my phone's robotic voice, "**Text Alert! Text Alert!**" It's not like it was pleasant but at least it was not very obnoxious like **BEEP BEEP BEEP**! I'm still half asleep, and I'm dazedly staring at my phone, still not able to comprehend the two words on my phone's screen. _Good morning? It's morning?_ i look out my window. _Oh. So it is._ I scrambled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for school.

I didn't realized who sent me this text until I was brushing my teeth. I took out my yellow toothbrush of my mouth and ran to my room. I jumped onto my bed and read the text over. _Roxas Knight?_ I read it over, making sure I wasn't imagining it. _Yep it's him. Better text him back._ I typed into my phone and press SEND. After that, I finished brushing my teeth, and dressed up for school.

u 2! thx 4 waking me up XP!

7:46 Tue, Jan 11

From : Namine Diaria

When I zipped up the back of my sailor uniform, I received another text. This time from Kairi.

HEY~! im outside ur house! get ur butt out here!

7:53 Tue, Jan 11

From : Kairi Hemmingway

I opened my window, and I saw my redheaded friend in her own uniform waving at me. I waved back and shouted "Just a minute!" and I closed my window. I could still hear her shout back, "Okay~!"

I ran downstairs and quickly put on my black dress shoes. "Goodbye Mom, goodbye Dad! Have a nice day!" I opened the light brown, wooden door. "Good bye, honey." My mom turned around from cleaning the dishes, and my dad added while putting down his newspaper, "You have a nice day, as well." I smiled and left the house.

Kairi was waiting by the gate. She noticed me running to the gate. "Heya Nami!" She beamed as I opened the gate and closed it after I got out.

"Hey, Kai." I smiled back.

"So? Get any texts from Icy-Eyed Roxas?" Kairi asks with curiosity and a hint of mischief.

I rolled my eyes. "Kai, you shouldn't call him that. He might find that offensive." I scolded.

Kairi also rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Roxas knows people call him that, and he hasn't once said or done anything to say he doesn't like the nickname. And I think he already accepted the name. Besides, that's not the point here," I look at her wondering what is the point. "He so likes you!" Kairi squeaked. And she looked back at me, giving me a look that said "Well?", wanting to know more details of my boring life.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told her Roxas wants to be friends with me?_ I gulped and sighed, "Well, he did text me." Kairi's face was in happy awe as she clapped rapidly and jumped in joy.

"So, what did he say?"

"Not much. He texted me this morning, saying 'Good Morning" is all." I stopped looking at my best friend and continued to walk to school. She was probably enjoying every minute from this juicy gossip. She's just like Selphie and the other girls...nothing but gossip and shopping can entertain them. I sighed inwardly.

"Well! That's still something!" Kairi was always an optimist. "You think he's going to ask you out?"

I stopped. _What? _I turned around and stared at Kairi for a moment. Then I finally answered, "Of course not. He said he wants to be _friendsssss"_ I emphasized the word friends to make sure Kairi got it into her head. "If he wanted to ask me out, I think he would..." It came across to me that he did say he was shy, so he probably wouldn't straight out ask me out if he did like me. I shook my head. "I don't think he likes me that way, I think he just wants a friend..I mean, no one talks to him in our class, so..." I stopped my sentence mid-way because I knew Kairi knew what I was thinking.

She nodded in agreement. She walked toward me and put her arm around me, "True, but I still think he likes you, Nam." She smiled teasingly.

I rolled my eyes again, threw her arm off me and continued walking. She quickly caught up and we talked about yesterday's show.

We arrived at school, Skylight High School. The building is entirely made of glass and like its name, it has this beautiful, large skylight in the cafeteria. The building is only one story but the building maximizes its property, covering every inch with a purpose. Trees and grass, roads, parking lot, a green house. The only thing it does not have is a gym or football/soccer field. And that is because if a ball ever hit the school, something will definitely break. So for sports and PE, the buses drive the students over to the Recreational Center that's 5 minutes away.

I absolutely love this school! As an artist, I have so many opportunities to draw, because of the clear windows and walls I can see everything. Even if I'm inside, I can always capture nature at its prettiest. I smiled just thinking of sketching my next subject.

When we entered school grounds, Kairi scurried off to her guy friends, Sora and Riku. We quickly said our goodbyes, and I checked my slim, cream white watch: 8:10. _Hm, 10 minutes till the first class starts. May as well go to class._ Usually, I get to class at the last minute, never running late, but just one of those who come last. Of course, I could always get to class earlier, but I like using my time sketching people and things in a secluded area during my free time. But today, I had a purpose in coming to class early: Roxas Knight.

I entered Class 1-D, and there's several people chatting among themselves. I scanned the room, Roxas isn't here. I suddenly feel a little disappointed. Of course I never knew when Roxas gets to school because he's always here before me. _But Sora's here, so shouldn't he be somewhere?_ I shook my head when I finally sat down. _Of course not! They may be cousins, but that doesn't mean they walk together or live together._ I looked around the room again, this time to see if I can talk to someone while I waited for Roxas. Behind I felt a little tap on my shoulder. I looked back and gasped. It was Roxas Knight.


	4. Not Very Verbal, But Still Trying

"Roxas!"

I jumped. "Y-yeah..." I shifted uncomfortably to my seat and sat down. I avoided her gaze and stared out the window. I can feel her looking at me. _This feels...weird._ I take a deep breath, and I return her gaze. She was a little taken aback, but she regain her composure. She gave me a radiating smile, I felt like warm goo. I tried my best to smile back, but I could tell the corner of my mouth was twitching a little.

There was an awkward silence between us. She was still looking at me, almost expecting something from me._ It was...really uncomfortable,_ but it wasn't so bad. The rest of the class always ignored me or flinched when I look at them. _So this is kind of refreshing. And a little...important_. I smiled for real this time, but I was looking past her. _This is nice._ My inner thoughts were interrupted by her soft, silky voice, "Roxas?"

I returned my attention to the girl sitting next to me. Her cerulean eyes displayed signs of concern, her pink lips were pursed with confusion. _Crap, I totally screwed up! She's going to think I'm weird...or weirder than she thought..._ I said the first thing that came to mind, "Hey, Namine." I half-smiled. _Wow, that was stupid._ She giggled. _What? Did that really work? No! I don't even know what she's laughing about._ I weakly smiled, and for the moment, I stared at her, trying to figure her out.

She stopped giggling, regaining her composure. She looked at me in the eyes again. I averted her gaze again because my face started to heat up. "Sorry, it's just that you said good morning to me earlier, and now 'hey'. I think we had enough greetings today, what do you think?" Her head swayed to the side. I flushed in embarrassment. _Damn Sora_. When I told him that I finally talked to Namine, he grabbed my phone while I was sleeping and texted her. I scratched my head to try to shake out my embarrassment and nodded.

"So, Roxas." My eyes followed the voice. "What made you want to be friends with me?" I blushed but I put my head down and had my arm covered most of face. I was now looking at the seat in front of me. _How should I say it? You're the only one that ever moved me? Your smile made me believe you're different from everyone else. I think you can change me?_ I contemplated on how to answer her. Then I sat up straight and stared right into her beautiful eyes, I opened up my mouth, "I, I-" The morning bell rings and I slumped back to my seat. I groaned as everyone walked in and sat in their own seats.


	5. Class Time

"I, I-" **DING DONG**. The morning bell rung. Roxas fell back to his seat when everyone came rushing in._ I, I- what? _I frowned. _What was he going to say? _

The teacher strutted in her suit like she was on a catwalk. She placed a loose lock behind her ear. "Morning class." Her strawberry colored lips formed into a smile.

"Good morning Ms. Lockhart." The entire class except Roxas responded back enthusiastically. He kind of mumbled it. And it seems like I wasn't the only one that noticed. Ms. Lockhart was glaring down Roxas. "Roxas! Stop scowling!" I gulped. _Ms. Lockhart can be scary sometimes_. I took a nervous glimpse at Roxas. His expression was of shock._ He probably didn't realized he was scowling..._

Roxas Knight. During the first week of school, everyone was already demonizing him. Why is that? It's because of his appearance. To everyone: "Those eyes just pierce into your soul." "He's always glaring at everyone." "Ah! He was giving me the evil eye! I'm going to be cursed!" I giggled inwardly, I always giggle when I hear that one. His eyes...they are of a dull azure that I bet no one has ever seen them bright as they can be. I included. I believe a person's eyes can tell so many emotions. And although his eyes appear cold, I think no one actually looked into them. Just catching his gaze for a moment, at first his eyes are of a blue standing still, but stare at them for a while and the blues would sway like an ocean. I like to think Roxas's eyes are a close up of an ocean, that you really have to watch carefully to see them move. As I think of them as oceans, most people depict them as ice. And whenever ice is mentioned, cold and freezing usually go along with it. Which is what most people say about Roxas. I sighed.

"Namine!" I flinched. The class turned their attention to me. The teacher was staring me down. I gulped._ I hate attention_...I don't know how Roxas deals with it everyday with Ms. Lockhart.

"Y-yes?" My face heated up and I can tell I had a little blush across my face from embarrassment.

"Please read page 152, paragraph 3." I was on page 120, _wow, I'm far behind_. I quickly turned to page 152 and found paragraph 3. I began:

"Giles refused to say he was a witch, which in turn the torture increased. They pressed more rocks, but his will was of steel..."

**DING DONG.** Third period had just ended. Everyone was putting their pencils and journals away and taking out their lunches, except Roxas. _Of course._ Roxas has always been ranked number 1 in the class, no, all of the first year classes. And even though Ms. Lockhart is always scolding him, I say he's her favorite student. Not only grades wise, he had never talked back to her, and her scoldings are similar to a mother would scold her child. Like this morning, Ms. Lockhart's "Stop scowling!" can also be interpretted as "Stop scowling, you're going to give the wrong impression." Which is true, actually either way, don't scowl is the lesson. And even though he is the smartest in the year, no one goes to him for help. _Sigh._ They're all just a sissy or a wuss, judgemental mostly.

And how come I'm not like the rest? Well that's simple, I'm an artist. I have to be observant and notice everything. I already own experience in staring at something and discovering what's truly inside or what something means. Although that can also be viewed delusional and just me imagining things, but I prefer to be observant.

"Namine!" My thoughts were interrupted by my best friend's voice. I try to find where her voice was coming from. It turned out to be behind me. Her hands grabbed my shoulders and they were gently shaking me for attention.

I look up where Kairi's smiling face appeared before my eyes. I smiled back, "Hi, Kairi." She let go of my shoulders and walked in front of my desk. Her arms were now on her hips, she bent lower so we were at eye level.

"You ready for lunch?"


	6. Lunch Time

I stopped writing. I rotated my head a little to the right, so in the corner of my eye I could see the two girls chatting. "Ready for lunch?" The redhead named Kairi Hemmingway asked, already knowing the answer. The blonde sitting beside me smiled, and got up. She nodded. _Wait!_ I stood up as well. Kairi and Namine were looking at me confused. I kept my head low and stared at the white, tiled floor.

"Um." I paused. The two were still watching me. It felt like the whole class was looking my way, but they weren't. I tried my best to continue, "Um, can I join...you guys?" I can feel my face turning red. I'm afraid of their answer. I waited.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder, I quickly looked up. The eyes I met were of sincerity, she gave me a generous smile. "Sure, Roxas." Namine turned to Kairi. "Right, Kai?"

Kairi nodded eagerly and added, "Of course he can come!" They both held a big smile on their faces, I slowly had my own as well. Kairi beckoned me and Namine over. We grabbed our lunches and followed suit.

We were heading out of the classroom. Kairi and Namine were side by side, discussing about last period. I was right behind them.

As we walked in the white halls, I was looking out the glass windows._ The weather looks nice._ It's weird how this school is just made of glass and white plastered walls and white tiles. But, I'm not that bothered by it. _At least the bathrooms aren't see through._ The girls stopped at Class 1-A. If I remember correctly, Sora's in this class.

Sora Knight, my happy-go-lucky cousin. I have to say, he is the greatest guy I've ever known. He's not only an optimist, but he's very charismatic. He convinced Riku Jones he wasn't a bad guy, he just needed friends. He got Seifer Reynolds off Hayner Simpson's back as long as everyone agrees he's the best struggler. No one hates Sora, no one has ever thought wrong of him, and everyone knows he does what he does in everyone's best interests. How? He's like an open book, no one can say he's putting a facade. His eyes are like mine but they're much brighter and they always exhibit his true emotions._ I wish mine would do that._

We step inside. Kairi's waving enthusiatically at Sora and Riku. Namine joined in and waved hi. I stood back awkwardly. "Sora! Riku!" Kairi exclaimed. Their heads made a 90 degree turn, then they nodded to show they acknowledged Kairi's shout.

"We're coming!" Sora beamed. They ran to the door with their lunches in their hands. When he was only a foot away, he noticed me. His smiling mouth suddenly changed to an O. It was a look of shock, but he immediately had a smile slapped back on his face. "Heya Roxas! What brings you here?" Sheer curiosity and absolute tease were occupying his expression. _I know, Sora._ _I shouldn't have told him anything._

As I said before, Sora is always looking out for everyone. Including me. He could of easily told people to lay off me and said I'm not what everyone thinks. But I told him "I'm fine." and "I can handle it." And the most important thing, "I'll be the one to change their opinions, _when I'm ready_." Of course, it took me a semester, but at least now I know I'm ready, and Sora knows it too.

I tugged on my collar and looked away. I laughed uncomfortably, "Well, you know..." His gaze was still on me. The other three were talking among themselves. "I thought I could have lunch with you guys." I shyly smiled and glanced at him, but quickly looked away again. He grinned mischieviously but with also glee. He put his arm over me.

"That's great, Roxas! I'm glad you're coming with us!"


	7. Actual Lunch Time

"How was Ms. Lockhart today?" Riku poised flirtatiously. I tilted my head a little when he put his arms around me and Kairi. _What are you doing, Riku?_

Kairi giggled, "Well, she's like always. Still bagging on Roxas, still an amazing teacher." She flashed her pearls.

"Really, was she hot like usual?" Riku asked. Kairi rolled her eyes and I just shook my head reflecting, _same old Riku._

Riku Jones, he's a great guy with a great head of silver hair. He wasn't always a nice guy though, in fact he was the bad boy of Skylight High. He was always dating another girl every week and was buddies with Seifer Reynolds. But when Sora came into the picture, Riku quickly quit his ways. Although, he was still a player and flirted with every girl, including me and Kairi.

"Yes, Riku. Still as hot as ever." Riku fist pumped.

Sora chimed in now, "Let's get going you guys! I'm hungry and we only have..." He grabbed Roxas's hand and removed the sleeve to check the time. "We have 20 minutes! Come on!" He pulled Roxas out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria. We looked at each other and then followed the cousins.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, Sora and Roxas were already sitting. Sora was already munching on his ham and cheese sandwich while Roxas was patiently waiting for the three of us. Kairi sat beside Sora and mentioned, "Wow, Sor. You can learn something from Roxas."

Sora stopped chewing, and talked with his mouth half way full, "What?"

Kairi rolled her violet eyes, I decided to sit by Roxas, across from Kairi. Riku sat on the other side of Sora. We all took out our lunches, when Kairi continued, "Roxas is here waiting like a gentleman." She was pointing at Roxas, but then she started waggin her finger at Sora, "You should learn some manners and wait for the rest of us than eating your face off." Sora's face was in awe. Roxas smiled bashfully. _He really was cute_.

Sora shook his head rapidly to regain his composure. He came back with: "Whatever." We all laughed.

We now began eating. I was eating a chicken salad with a tangerine and drinking a can of lemonade. Kairi was eating a peanut butter with sliced bananas sandwich, some peeled apple slices, and drinking a can of milk tea to wash it down. Riku was eating a sub from a neighboring sandwich shop, it was layered with a lot of lettuce, tomatoes, and thin turkey slices. For a beverage, he had a small can of iced coffee. Sora, a ham and cheese sandwich, a bag of potato chips, a banana, a brownie, and a bottle of low fat milk._ He says he's on a diet._ And Roxas was just eating bread and cheese. I was concerned.

"Roxas, is that all you eating?" I asked. The group watched us, anticipating Roxas's answer. But Sora looked like he already knew, since he had a blank look with boredom displayed in his eyes.

"Yeah. So?" He looked at me curiously.

"Well, you shouldn't be eating so little." I scolded him and moved my food closer to him. "Here, we'll share. You'll give me some of your bread and cheese and I'll share my salad with you." He blushed and diverted his eyes from mine.

His hand covered his mouth, he was facing another table now. He mumbled in his hands, "It's fine."

"No, it's not. Come on, eat." I countered.

Kairi joined in, "Hey, Nam. It's fine, if he doesn't want to..." She stopped. I was giving her a mortified facial expression. _Are you fine with this?_

"Namine's right." Sora backed me up. He gently patted Kairi on the back, "Roxas can't just eat bread. He needs to eat properly." I nodded and smiled. He added, "Like me!" I frowned. And there was silence.

Riku smirked, "That's not the best example there, Sor." He snickered and messed up Sora's already messy hair.

Sora was confused, "What do you mean?" He looked at everyone with sad, puppy dog eyes.

Roxas sighed, "Fine. Fine. I'll eat more." I grinned triumphantly. Roxas started looking around the cafeteria and he stood up from his seat. We all looked at him confused. "But not without another fork." He avoided my eyes and ran off.

I shouted at him, "But Roxas! We only have 5 minutes until next period!" He waved me off.

"I'll be quick!"

I sat back down. I pouted and took a piece of Roxas's bread. We continued to eat with mindless chatter.


	8. Pain is Just Another Form of Love

_Geez._ _Is she insane? _My face is still hot and red. After scanning the large cafeteria, I found the eating utensils by the cashiers. I grabbed a white, plastic fork. I stared at the fork in my hand. I sighed, _I don't know if I can do this..._I shook my previous thoughts out_. No, of course I can!_ I smiled to myself.

When I was walking back to the table, I noticed everyone was looking at me and whispering. "Hey, isn't that Roxas Knight?" "What is he doing here? Doesn't he usually eat in the classroom?" What really hit me was: "Ugh, he's giving me the shivers." I stopped in my tracks. The whispering stopped. _Maybe I can't do this_. I turned around and went back to the classroom.

Once I left the cafeteria, I texted Namine.

Sorry, I'm going back to the classroom.

See you and Kairi at class.

11:18 Tue, Jan 11

From : Roxas Knight

Another sigh came out. I slowly walked back to the class.

After 20 or so paces, I noticed the glass windows. My feet ceased from walking further. I faced my reflection. I gazed into my own eyes.I raised my hand up to the smooth glass, it was cool. I smiled to myself, _it's just like me._ But then I realized, I'm not like the glass window. I grimaced at my reflection. If I was like glass, I would be crystal clear, my feelings would be seen. I'm more like ice, than anything. Cold and clouded by everything and nothing. _Why?_

"Roxas!" _Ow!_ I rubbed my head. Someone's hands grabbed my arms and turned me around. I opened my eyes. It was Namine. She was fuming too. _Not good._She let go of me and put her arms to her side, clenched her fists. Her bottom lip covered her upper lip, she was pouting.

She hit me again! This time I yelped, "Ow! What was that for?" I tried to soothe my hurt arm by rubbing it. Another whack! "Stop it!" I glared at her. She wasn't afriad.

"Who said you can ditch lunch?" She interrogated. My glare disappeared and regret and remorse appeared.

I looked away and I mumbled, "Sorry."

She sighed. "Just don't do it again." I nodded, trying to act like a good boy. She noticed something in my hand. She inquired, "So what were you going to do with that fork?" Her smile was back, but now she was teasing me. I blushed out of embarassment. I scratched my head with my free hand.

"W-well...ah, you see..." I couldn't think of what to say. I decided to just be honest about it. "Well, I don't really know." I laughed uncomfortably. Namine giggled as well. _She has a nice laugh._I smiled.

**DING DONG!** _Looks like lunch is over._Namine tugged on my sleeve. "Come on." She was still smiling. _She really is nice_. I followed without complaining. I was still smiling.

I whispered, "Thanks, Namine." She looked back.

"What?"

"Nothing." She shrugged and we continue our way to class.


	9. Trouble with Ms Lockhart

It's now 6th period. Ms. Lockhart is lecturing us on the importance of punctuation. Instead of writing down notes that could be helpful the next quiz, I decided to doodle in my notebook. I was almost happy with my drawing when Roxas was poking me non-stop. My lines jagged and I glared daggers at him. _What? _He pointed behind me uneasily. I turned around. I weakly smiled and waved hi to Ms. Lockhart. She waved back with her own adult smile.

"Namine, shouldn't you be doing something else in my class?" Ms. Lockhart had a plastic smile pasted on her face.

I gulped, "Um...you're right, Ms. Lockhart." In the corner of my eye, I could see Kairi was deviously grinning at my predicament. '_Serves you right, Nam!_' She mouthed silently to me. I rolled my eyes. _Thanks Kai._

"Ahem." _Uh oh._ Ms. Lockhart eyed me authoritatively. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"No! No ma'am! Of course not!" I shook my head. Ms. Lockhart raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" _Uh oh...again._ She sounds offended. "I'm only 26, I am _not_ old enough to be called _ma'am_!" I lowered my body uneasily.

I closed my eyes and quickly threw an apology. "I'm sorry Ms. Lockhart! I'm really-" **SLAP! **I got cut off by the sound of my notebook falling. All eyes shifted to the dirty blond with the icy eyes. He left his seat and picked the notebook slowly. Every movement was watched. His eyes were indeed still, but the rest of his body was shaking.

When he returned to his seat and dropped my book on my desk, he smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Ms. Lockhart. I accidentally dropped Namine's notebook."

I sighed in relief. Ms. Lockhart seemed like she completely forgotten about me as she started to lecture Roxas for his bad manners. "Now listen, Roxas. You shouldn't..." I tuned out. Roxas had an expressionless visage while he was listening to Ms. Lockhart. I gave him a gracious smile_. Thanks Roxas, you saved me._ He noticed. He smiled back. "Roxas!" We flinched. Ms. Lockhart's arms were folded. "Are you listening?" He nodded eagerly.


	10. Detention and Another Beating

_I'm so bored...I'm so bored out of my mind!_ I ruffle my blond spikes. Tugging a few of the spikes as well. I sighed.

Here I am in detention. Sitting in my desk. Watching every movement Ms. Lockhart makes. Right now, she's on her laptop. Typing away. Her black hair is tied back in a ponytail. She has a cup of coffee, _probably black,_ like her laptop, her clothes, her hair. _Ms. Lockhart's favorite color must be black_. I smiled to myself.

Across the empty classroom, there's Namine. I can't look at her because Ms. Lockhart will catch me. So I don't know what she's doing. But I've noticed she has a white, fancy mechanical pencil, a slim white watch, and her skin is really pale too. _I say her favorite color is white_. Another smile appeared on my face.

And then there's me. I hold in my possession a black and white checkered wristband, plain black vans, and a white, plastic ring that I put a chain in the opening to make it a necklace. Indented on the inside, _Made in Land of Dragons._ Yes, my favorite colors are black and white. Although some may argue with me that black and white are not colors, but I don't care.

There is still a minute until detention is over. I'm still staring at my teacher. She noticed. She gave me a stern look, _stop it._I quit. I put my head down. _When is this over?_

**Ding Dong!** Ms. Lockhart stands up, she started packing her things. I also sluggishly get up. _Finally._I searched the room for Namine. Namine's gone. _Was she even here?_ I groaned. I exited the class and yawned. I was scratching the back of my head when **THUP!** Something hit me. _Ow. _I turned around to see a little blond girl standing by the door, whistling innocently. Namine's bag slapped my back. Just to be mean, I continued to walk trying to ignore her existence.

"Hey!" I hear her shout. I still strolled off. "I said 'Hey'!" I can hear her steps closing in on me. I tried my best not to smile. It was hard. I chuckled. She swung her bag at me again. **WHACK! **

"Ow!" I faced her. _I'm irritated now._"Do you always have to hit me?" I yelled. She smirked.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. "It's your fault for ignoring me." She informed.

"You hit me, you deserved to be ignored." I stuck my tongue out. This time she rolled her own eyes at me.

"Whatever." We resumed our walk out of the building. We were side by side. Silence filled the air. "Thanks." I slowed down. Namine already stopped walking. She was staring out the large, glass windows. Admiring the world. _What is she talking about?_ I gave myself a moment. _Oh._

I gave her a cheesy grin that Sora usually shows me. "No problem!" She softly smiled back. At that moment, I felt my eyes warmed up, my heart melted again. I look back at the window. I see my own reflection once again. My eyes...my face...it wasn't ice, it wasn't so stone faced. They're warm, they're blue. A big smile. No frowns. There's life.

"Roxas?" I blinked. Right by my reflection was Namine's. Her eyes were filled with warmth and curiosity. "Want to walk home together?" She asked. I blinked again. _What?_ Almost answering my thoughts, she repeated the question. "You want to walk home together? Roxas?" _Walking...walking with...Walking with Namine?_ I reverted back to reality. Namine was frowning, she was concerned. "Roxas?"

"Oh!" I never gave her my answer. I started panicking. "Um, su-sure!" I began playing with my hands, averting her eyes. Silence..._again._ I can feel her staring at me, I took a peek at her facial expression. It was blank. But her face softened up and she warmly smiled.

"Great!" Her eyes were so bright. There was no more awkwardness. It washed away. She grabbed my wrist with both her slender hands. She pulled me, making me walk a little faster than I was earlier. She wasn't dragging me like Sora was during lunch. _It felt different._ She was almost guiding me. I pulled my arm away from Namine. She spinned around, giving me a confused look. I smiled mischievously. She eyed me suspiciously. I smirked, giving her one last look. I dashed off. "Hey!"

I raspberried her and shouted, "Last one's out there is a rotten egg!"


	11. Girl Talk

**Ring ring. Ring ring. **My ice cream phone is ringing.

It's Kairi. I answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey Nam!" Kairi was always the more energetic of the two of us. I smiled to myself. I was at home in my room, sitting in my desk, trying to finish today's homework. _What good timing, I need a break._I put down my marshmellow white drafting pencil on my notebook. I sat back on my soft, comfortable, pale yellow office chair with my phone by my ear.

"Hey Kai." I responded.

"So...?" She paused for a second. I waited for her to continue her sentence. I closed my eyes in content. "How was detention? You make out with Roxas?" She teasingly asked. I opened my eyes in shock. I gaped.

"W-what!" I could hear her laughing on the other line. I glanced at my vanity mirror on my dark brown oak desk. My face was reddening each second. I barked, "That's not funny!" Kairi kept laughing. I waited for her to calm down.

"Na...Nam." She still had a case of the giggles. "I-" More laughter. She really is enjoying this. I decided to check my watch: 8:39. "Okay." I sighed in relief, Kai's_ finally _calmed down. "Sorry, Nam. I was just joking." I didn't respond. "But seriously, how was detention? Have fun?"

I groaned. "Horrible. Boring. Torture." I listed on how I felt about it. "No wonder why detention is a punishment."

"Well at least you weren't there alone. You could of gotten into more trouble if you kept yammering-" I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know." _I know._ I interjected her. "Roxas totally saved me there." I could feel Kai was grinning on the end.

"He totally." She echoed back.

I blinked. "Wait! Kairi, it was also your fault I got into more trouble!" If she hadn't instigated that silent comment, I wouldn't have...

Kairi gasped. "I was not the one who drawing instead of taking my notes, Nam." She reasoned. _She was right about that._

I sighed. "You're right."

"So, what did you do after detention? You thank him yet?" Kairi asked. I nodded, thinking she could see my nod. "Nam?" _Oh! Woops!_

"Yeah, I thanked Roxas. I even hit him a few times to show it too!" I remember the fond memory like it was just a few hours ago...

"Namine. Namine. You are such a sadist. Tsk tsk." I rolled my eyes.

"It's how I show my love." I excused.

"Oh! So you love him?" Kairi teased. I could tell she had a sly smile. She can't just let go of a single word.

"No!" I shouted.

"You're denying it pretty strongly. Are you sure?" She almost whispered into the phone seductively.

I sighed. "Whatever, Kai." _I give up._ "I also hit you, does that mean I love you?"

She giggled, "Of course! But I can't return your feelings, Nam." I roll my eyes. I yawned. She yawned as well._ Amazing how contagious a yawn can be even by phone._"So, Nam. Do anything else that's interesting?"

I contemplated for a minute. "Not really. You?"

"YES!" Kai enthusiatically answered. I relaxed back into my chair. "Sora and I had some ice cream at this new place...I think it was called...well I don't really know its name, it just said 'The Ice Cream Shop'. It's on Disney street, you should come try it, it has a lot of interesting flavors, like Volcano Curry and Snow Bear!" Kairi rambled on.

I raised an eyebrow. I interrupted her and asked, "What about Riku?" A long pause.

Kairi spoke quietly, "Well...I don't know. Sora said he was busy, so it was just the two of us." The atmosphere kind of gotten uncomfortable. _Really?_

I let Kairi go. "Alright then." I look at the time: 9:21. "Listen, Kai. I got to go. I still have to finish my homework and head off to bed. I lowered my gaze to my unfinished homework.

"Okay. Nite Nam!" Kairi responded.

"Nite." I pulled my phone away from my ear, and I pressed the red phone icon. I sighed. _Back to work._


	12. Blasting Through Entries

_**R0xas P0v**_

"Today I had lunch with Namine."

-Roxas Knight, January 11th, 2011.

I lifted up my pen and put it to the side. I held my black, leather book in my hands. I traced the letters with my index finger as my eyes read it back to myself. When I finished, I was disappointed in myself. _I could write better than that!_ I quickly picked my pen up and crossed out the entry. I started again.

"Today- The morning was not like the usual routine. Instead of waking up from the blinding sun rays my curtains could not fully defend against, my older cousin, Sora woke me when he snuck into my room. I would of went back to sleep if I knew he was just grabbing something trivial like a pen. But I could hear him noisily texting on MY PHONE! When I realized, I tackled and tickled him like I would anytime he annoyed me. Sadly, the message was sent.

Later that morning, I walked into class like usual, but something was new. Namine Diaria was already in class, sitting patiently in her seat beside my seat. That struck me. She's usually never here this early, granted it was 5 minutes, but she's one of the people who always waltzed right in the last minute. I slowly closed in on her, and tapped her shoulder. She was surprised and a little freaked out, maybe sneaking up at her wasn't the best idea… But honestly I bet she wasn't as surprised as I was. I mean I could barely say hi…

…After third period, I got over the morning bell cut off. Then, when Kairi Hemmingway came to invite Namine for lunch I impulsively asked them if I could tag along with them for lunch. My outburst was so sudden, I was shocked myself. As I waited for their answer, so many feelings washed over me: anxiety, fear, worry, embarrassment. Of course, it was only a few seconds, but it felt like an hour had passed. Going straight to the point, the two warmly replied "Yes." Or something like that, I was in such a blissful state, I couldn't remember their exact words…"

-Roxas Knight, January 11th, 2011.

I lifted up my pencil and placed it to the side. I held my black, leather book in my hands. I traced the letters with my finger as my eyes read my own words back to myself. When I finished, I was satisfied._ Better._ I could of written more of my day, but I didn't really want to mention about the exact details of the lunch episode. Even to my own diary, I keep some secrets and details to myself. I smiled and stashed my little black book in my drawer.

_**X)X)(X(X**_

A whole month passed by, but during that month…

"After that, I've been having lunch with Namine and Sora everyday…"

-Roxas Knight, January 16th, 2011.

"Namine and I have gotten closer. I've learned she hates kiwi, but she loves strawberry-kiwi smoothies…she's always thinking about her next piece of art, even in class haha…she's always bothered by her blonde fringe falling in front of her eyes…okay, I didn't know what that clump of hair in front was called other than a bang, so I looked that word up. 'Fringe.' It's a cool word."

-Roxas Knight, January 21st, 2011.

"Today, Namine was absent. I was a little down, but it gave me a chance to become better friends with Kairi. It was awkward at first since Namine was always the one in the middle, the one who usually initiated a conversation between me and Kairi. But when we both admitted we missed Namine, we laughed and the awkwardness was forgotten. We quickly became friends...And I think she has a thing for Sora, but I'm not too sure yet."

-Roxas Knight, January 24th, 2011.

The 24th…that was a good day…

***FLASHBACK***

_The cafeteria was like any other day, very bright and warm, filled with teenagers eating, sharing their days, and mindlessly gossiping. At the table, Riku and Sora like always were bantering and making fun of each other. I still wasn't fully comfortable with Riku and Kairi, but I tried my best not to show it. Although, it seemed like they felt the same. They never looked me in the eye when they were talking to me, but I can understand. It's not easy to change for anyone, that's why…we all have to slowly adjust, right?_

"_Roxas?" A soft, velvet voice came out of the red head. I turned to face her, moving my attention from my cousin to Kairi._

"_Yeah?" I asked nicely._

"_Um…" She paused. She was facing Riku, but she wasn't looking at him. She was almost staring passed him, maybe staring at nothing. She was clearly thinking though. Her violet eyes were really focused and her cherry, glossed lips were pursed in focus or frustration, whichever, but either way, she's definitely pondering hard about something. But what?_

_Her face went back to normal, a bright smile was back. She replied, "Nothing."_

"_Okay." I nodded and faced Sora again. Silence was among me and Kairi. Sora and Riku were still oblivious, still chatting and playing. It was awkward. We both went back to eating our lunch. This time I had more than usual. A tuna salad sandwich, salted crackers and an orange on the side with a can of coke. Too bad Namine didn't see it, she would have been ecstatic to see me eat more. I sighed. But someone else sighed too. I look to where the sigh came from. It was Kairi!_

_We both faced each other. Our eyes met. Then laughter caught us. We were both chuckling and giggling. Sora and Riku were still oblivious to what we were doing. I was glad. I don't need Sora to join in asking what we were laughing about. Because honestly, I don't know why._

_Kairi wiped away a tear from her eye. "Oh god…" She giggled. Our laughter was beginning to die down. "Why are we…" Another giggle escaped her. "Why are we laughing?"_

_I scratched my head. I answered, " I don't know. Why did we both sigh?" A small smile appeared on my lips._

_She put her index finger on her lips, contemplating. "Hmmm…were you missing Nam?"_

_I flinched, but I nodded slowly with a tint of red on my face. Of course I can't see it, but I could definitely feel it. It's one to admit to your best friend, but to your crush's best friend? Kairi smiled brightly and encouragingly. She patted me on the back. "That's great! Me too!"_

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"It's only been a few weeks, but I can feel it. I'm changing. Not a little that only I can notice it either. My classmates, Ms. Lockhart, the people in the hallways. They can see it too. My efforts have been rewarded, even today, I've made friends of my own. Yes, without Sora or Namine, I made some!

It was during the bus ride to the Recreational Center, I decided to try some more people. Make some more friends. Why? Am I greedy for more friends? No, but I can't always tag along with Kairi and Namine forever in class. There will be time for partner work where I'll be most likely left out…I already feel left out when they're obsessing over shoes. Anyway! Hayner Simpson and Pence Wilkins were really nice, easy-going guys. Hayner and I bonded over our love for the X-games and the annual Struggle tournaments. And Pence has been telling me about this peculiar ice cream flavor, Sea-salt. It sounds weird but also tasty, we all promised to meet on the weekend to have some. There's another girl, Olette Queens who will also be coming with. She's also in my class, but I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet. But I hear she's cool."

-Roxas Knight, January 31st, 2011.

"It's now been a month. I haven't yet felt closer to Riku, he seems friendly, but I don't know. There's a little hostility between me and him. He looks me in the eye, but it's usually a glare. But it's okay, being around everyone is definitely better than before. And Hayner, Pence, and Olette's been joining us at the lunch table. It's been a blast.

Also, I like to admit, sea-salt ice cream is now my favorite thing in the world! It's salty, but sweet. Very peculiar. The four of us made it a daily afterschool tradition to buy some popsicles, sometimes Namine and the others join us too. The days are truly a blast…"

-Roxas Knight, February 10th, 2011.

"It's almost Valentine's! I have one day to prepare myself! Okay, I have the present and the card. But…but…how do I present it to her? Do I go for the straightforward approach, or should I do it anonymously? What if I give her something she doesn't want? Or what if she holds no romantic feelings for me that it just comes out of nowhere? What if this just ruins our new found friendship? But…I have to. I _want_ to. I want to show her my feelings, I can't just let it subside and fester within me. Ugh, my mind has been racking on this for a while! It flip flops way too much. Maybe I should just see what happens and find the right moment…Good luck to myself."

-Roxas Knight, February 13th, 2011.


	13. Valentine is Mine

_**Nm1n**__**é**__** P0v**_

As the lyrics played through my white Monster Beats headphones into my ears, "La la la, whatever~ la la la, it doesn't matter~…" my legs were hopping to the beat and my vocal chords hummed to the melody. When the song finally ended, I stayed in place and admired the beautiful day. The snow from last week had started to disappear and slowly the apple trees began to blossom. The sun's rays were warming me up more than my white double breasted peacoat. I smiled, _Today will be a great day!_ It's Valentine's day, and personally, my favorite holiday. Even though we don't get school off and I don't have a specific special someone, I always enjoyed the lovely atmosphere the day provides. It makes me giggle when I see a shy couple closely mingling and seeing the faint blushes on their faces just drives me to gush "Aww~!" _Ha~_ I sighed in pleasure and resumed my pace happily. And although the song was over, and the next song played, I continued to replay the previous lyrics: "La la la, whatever~ la la la, it doesn't matter~…" Nothing could ruin my day.

As I skipped along to Skylight High School, I soon find a redhead in my view. "Hey~" I still didn't grab my bestfriend's attention. I shouted again, "Kair-" '_Oh crap!"_ When I inched closer to her, I saw a big brown bush of hair. _It's Sora'_ I threw myself behind a near, actual bush. I poked my head out a bit, a little snow was on top of my hair and a few leaves stuck itself on as well. The brown bush, Sora, spun his head around.

"What was that?" I heard him ask quietly. Of course, if I was closer, I bet I could hear them properly. The two were about seven or ten feet away.

As I crawled closer to the two, Kairi answered, "I didn't see anything." '_Ow!'_ I darted my eyes to my left knee. It looks like I stepped onto a small rock. _Thank gosh it wasn't glass. No blood, no harm._ I kept crawling until I could hear them better. I was probably about 3 feet away from them now. When my attention was on my knee, I missed out a few parts of the conversation.

Sora's face was the color of a tomato. I smiled again to myself, _So cute'_ He stammered, "Uh, u-um, this…this i-is, is f-fo…for y-you!" He held in his hands a little, yellow box that was wrapped with bright red ribbon. Now I couldn't see Kairi's face, but I'm sure she was uber happy! My own face just couldn't stop smiling yet imagining Kai's…_Ha~_ I sighed again. Valentine is a beautiful holiday…

_**R0X$ P0V**_

_Okay, Roxas, just put the gift inside her shoebox and just leave. You can do it, you can- _**Creeeak. **My body jumped and I quickly shoved the little bag in the cubby and closed it immediately. I dashed away right after. As I walked to the classroom, many emotions flourished. Anticipation, an accomplished feeling, this queasy feeling, thrill. _I did it!_ Now all I needed to do was wait…I spotted Class 1-D and wandered inside. _Just wait…_

**Fifteen minutes later…**

The class was about half full or half empty, whichever way is fine. Pence was sitting in the front, munching on a glazed donut. When he walked in, he waved hi and I greeted him back. I could of went to talk to him, but today _is_ a special day. I need to wait…

"Roxas ~!" I heard the angelic call of my name in the halls. A satisfying smile was on my face. _'It's Namine!'_ She rushed in with her white winter coat still on. _She must have been so happy, she couldn't wait to thank me._ Everyone was watching Namine. She ran to me, I held out my arms. This very scene was so slow and dream-like that I could see nothing but her in a flower field running to me. "Roxas! You cannot believe this. I saw Sora give a little cute box to Kairi." _Huh?_ She playfully slapped my arm. "Did you know about this? If you did, why didn't you clue me in?" She was beaming, but it wasn't for my gift… Now that I took a look at her, she wasn't very pristine as usual. There were twigs and leaves in her blond hair, her coat wasn't very white as before, in fact there was a lot of brown that I don't remember was there earlier. Her knuckles were also dirty, and there! Namine was still wearing her boots! _No wonder._ "Roxas? Roxas, are you listening?" My eyes shot back up. Her face was contorted into a pout and her eyes once happy were accusing.

"Y-yeah." I replied. She hit my shoulder again. _She really likes hitting me._ "Ow!"

"Serves you right for ignoring me!" She grinned. She shed her coat and placed her coat and bag on the hook of her desk. She made a 180, and scanned the room, then herself. I rubbed my shoulder trying to recover. Namine walked away.

"Hey!" I yelled. She turned around to face me again. But she kept her place. "Where are you going?"

She rolled her cerulean eyes, "Duh! I'm going to grab my inside shoes. I'll be back!" She skipped away. I let her words sink in until I could finally grasped the meaning. _The gift!_

"Namine! Wait up!" I ran out the class. It didn't go exactly as planned, but at least I can see her surprised face. I smiled to myself.

_**Nm1n**__**é P0V**_

"La la la, whatever~ La la la, doesn't matter~" I sang to myself as I skipped away. I frowned at my charcoal black Uggs. I can't believe I muddied up the beautiful glassy floors. I sighed. _I was a little too excited today._

"Namine! Wait!" I spun around to see an exhausted Roxas sprinting towards me. I let him catch up to me as I started to walk. He was finally by me side also walking. He was taking huge deep breaths.

I cautiously asked, "Roxas…What's up?" I hoped that was enough to have him explain himself.

It was. "Well," Roxas wearily responded, "I just wanted to tag along. Sitting in class by yourself isn't very fun, you know?" He smiled. I raised an eyebrow. _Something's up._

"Really? Alright then." We continued walking to the entrance of the school. I spotted many couples holding hands and shy couples handing out their presents. Giddy was filling me up. I was almost drunk with how warm the Valentine atmosphere was. I giggled. Roxas eyed me suspiciously, yet a smile was upon him too.

There! The glass cubbies were only about ten feet away from us. I scurried over to my shoe box. _Huh?_ There was a little periwinkle bag on top of my white, inside shoes. "Hm?" I glanced at Roxas. He had a huge grin on him, looking very proud. I blushed in realizing the situation, "R-Roxas, was this you?"

He still held his big smile, "Why don't you open it and check?" His arms were folded as he waited for me to open it. I gazed back at the little purple bag. My heart was beating rapidly.

I stuttered, "O-okay." I opened it. I reached inside and took out a pair of gold hoop earrings. "Wow." My eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, that is wow." _Huh?_ I stared at Roxas, who was staring at the earrings. He was shocked. His azure eyes were sad and surprised and his mouth formed a frown.

"This wasn't you, Roxas?" He looked down, refusing to let me see his face. He shook his head reluctantly. I took this moment and try to find a card or a name. I discovered a small Chococat memo note. It said:

_Namine Diaria, you have my heart and soul. - Riku Jones_

I blushed deeply. "Wow." _Riku likes me?_

**X)X)(X(X**

**A/N: Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is Owned by Square Enix**

**Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter, "Tonight, Tonight" is Owned by Hot Chelle Rae**

**Diaria is a beautiful name that is tarnished by simply mistaking it for Diarrhea.**


	14. Valentine Backlash

_**Nam1n**__**é P0v**_

"Nami~! Namiii~!" Kairi was waving her hand in front of my face. She pouted. "Namine!"

"Wh-what?" I jumped from fright. I looked away from the little purple bag and laid back on the glass cubbies. "Geez, Kai you scared the life out of me!" I gripped the bag tightly behind my back almost automatically.

Her lavender eyes brightened once she knew she finally caught my attention. "Sorry Namine! But I needed your full attention. You can't believe what happened this morning!" Kairi's face lit up as she started telling me. "So, it was like any other morning, I was walking to school until I saw Sora waiting for me by the old preschool on Destiny Drive." I smiled trying to listen closely to every word Kairi uttered. Truthfully, I really did want to hear about this morning but I couldn't get my mind off Riku's gift…_Wait. Where's Roxas?_ I searched around and there wasn't any blond at sight, well other than me. "Namine!"

Kairi's face was only about a few inches away from my own. She was glaring at me. I gulped anxiously, "Y-yeah?" Kairi stepped back and sighed.

"Forget it." She shook her head and her cherry red hair followed the movements of her head. Her eyes locked with mine. "Namine, I'm trying to tell you one of the most important events of my life and you're spacing out!" She walked to her own cubby labeled Kairi Hemmingway under it. "I mean this is probably going to be one of those stories that'll be told when we're-" When Kai grabbed her inside shoes, a little bag fell out as well. _Wait a minute…_ "What's this?" While Kairi was slowly bending down to reach for the little **similar** periwinkle bag, I quickly grabbed it! Kairi gave me a shocked look, "Hey! Nami!"

I shushed her. She gestured that she zipped her mouth. I examined the little bag very carefully, looking at the bag in all directions. Exceptinside. Kairi was tapping her foot impatiently. I compared my bag with Kairi's bag, _yeah same design…_ I sighed. I glanced back at Kairi's pouting face. I smiled cheesy and handed it back to her. She snatched it away and opened it. I used the time to explain myself, "Sorry Kai. I also received the same kind of bag earlier, and I just wanted to verifyyy…" Kairi's surpised expression caught my eyes, "What? What's inside?" I strolled to her side and tried to peek. My best friend remained silent as she slowly brought out her gift. Her slender hands handled a beautiful golden ring. "Wow~! It's so pretty!"

Kairi's eyes intensely stared at the ring. I curiously watched Kai's face. It was almost emotionless. Her lips was a solid line. Her eyes, I couldn't even decipher it. Her little nose looked the same. After a few moments, I grew tired of waiting for Kai's response. So I pinched her. "Ow!" Kairi flinched. She narrowed her eyes at me and pinched my shoulder.

"Ow!" I rubbed my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." She slowly regain her chipper attitude.

I grinned, "So what do you think?"

She gave me a blank look. "About what?"

I stole the ring and waved it in front of her. "Hello, the ring? Don't you think it's pretty?"

She reverted back to herself. Kairi took back the gold ring and answered, "Oh. Uh, yeah, it's pretty. It's just…" I watched Kairi pull off a similar ring from her right pinky. _Huh, I should of noticed that_. "I got the exact same ring from Sora this morning." She held out both rings in her hands. "See?"

I gasped. _She's right! _I stared at the two oddly exact same rings. _W-wait a minute._ "Kairi!" I shrieked. She jumped in fright similar to how I did earlier. More people were entering the building now. I blushed in embarrassment and pulled Kairi's hand and ran somewhere more private.

_**R0XA$ P0V**_

_Riku likes Namin__é__? How? When? Argh! _I grabbed my head and shook my hair frantically_._ I was pacing back and forth inside the boy's bathroom. I couldn't get Riku's gift outside my head. _There's no way, no way. I mean, he does flirt with her, but he flirts with everyone!_ I paused_. Okay, flirts with the girls_. **Swoosh**! I observed my cousin, Sora walk out of the public toilet. "Ahhh, that's better." Sora stretched out his arms and strolled to the sink. As he dabbed the soap dispenser and began washing his hands, he finally noticed me from the mirror. "Oh, hey there, Roxas!" He was extremely happy today. I can tell because his smile to me was so big, it was stretched from cheek to cheek. "Haha, you can never guess what happen this morning!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Let me guess, you presented your Valentine's gift to Kairi this morning?" I was definitely not in the mood to play games with Sora today.

His mouth gaped. Then he eyed at me in disgust. "What, were you following me? That's creepy, dude."

I rolled my blue eyes again. "No, Namine told me." I scratched my neck, "Jeez."

His expression fell back to his cheery self. "Oh, well that's okay then." I stared at him inquisitively. _So when I find out, he jumps to conclusion that I was creeping on him, but if Namine found out, he doesn't even question Namine?_ I sighed. Sora placed a hand on me, "Hey, what's wrong man?" Sympathy replaced his usual cheeriness. I thanked him for worrying for me and said nothing.

A sudden idea popped in my head. "Hey, wait Sora!" Just when he was about to push the bathroom door, he reverted his attention back to me.

"Yeah?" He grinned.

I shyly scratched arm, "Um, do you know who Riku likes?"

He shifted uncomfortably. A long silence was between us. He finally spoke, "Uh, Rox. I don't think he's into guys, if you know what I mean…"

I scoffed. "Gross! That is NOT what _I_ mean! I meant does he have girl in his mind? Like Kairi or Namine?" I had to hit Sora's shoulder, just because he frustrated me so much today.

"Ow. Alright, alright. I was just kidding. Okay let me think about it…" He placed his index finger on his chin. He's really contemplating… He shifted his gaze back to me, there's a glint of confidence in his azure eyes. He grinned, "All of the girls!" I stared at my cousin, just stared at him. He was looking really confident with his answer. He checked the time on his LG cell. "Well, we better head to class. See ya, Roxas!" Then, he left me in the bathroom in shock…_Dammit Sora!_

_**)X)X(X(**_

When I walked inside the classroom, there was only about a minute before class started. Namine and Kairi still didn't come in. _Whatever._ I quickly sat down in my desk and put my head down. I was way too tired and it's only the first hour hasn't even started. I sighed.

_**Nam1n**__**é**__** P0v**_

"Are you serious? You received a gift from Riku too?" I almost screamed. Kairi tried to shushed me. I nodded obediently, but I couldn't withhold my anger. We were in the janitor's room, trying to quietly keep this conversation secret._ And I almost fell for it!_

She nodded, "Yes, here…" I snatched the little black cat note and read it to myself.

It read:

"_I can't get you out of my head,_

_-Love Riku Jones._

"See?" My hand trembled as I held the little note.

"That little bastard!" I was surprised by my own words. And so was Kairi. I don't usually curse, but I guess cursing calls for what Riku is. "I mean, sure he can flirt with you and me anyday." I motion to her and me with my hand. "But not today. Today is for Cupid's innocent love to flourish. Not a day to play with a couple of girls' feelings… Oh, he is…he's…" I watched Kairi's violet eyes rage, she was shaking in anger, I was too! "He's going downnnn!" My voice was low and scratchy. My new partner in crime nodded and smirked evilly.

_**)X)X(X(**_

Meanwhile…First period is in session. Roxas is still irritated by Sora, Riku's gift, and his own gift. Now as he absentmindedly copy the notes down, he repeatedly peeks at the desk next to his…_Where's Namine?_


	15. The Stupid Bell

_**Roxas POV**_

**Tap. **"Sora."** Tap tap.** "Sora." **Tap tap. Tap tap.** "Sora!" My cousin quitted tapping his pencil and turned around to face me. He looked annoyed. His normal blue eyes were brighter than usual. But they weren't the friendly color, their intensity emitted a dangerous glint.

"What?" He growled and glared at me.

I backed off a bit. I raised my hands to show I came only in peace. "Sorry, Sora." I lowered my head a bit to show my sincerity.

His eyes reverted back to his sorrowful luster. He mumbled, "It's alright." He whipped back to his sitting position. Sora was watching a blank television. I sighed. I ruffled my blond spikes and shook my head in disapproval.

"Sora, I know you're down about Kairi, but you don't have to mope about it forever." I blatantly stated. I was staring at his shirt collar for a minute until he finally responded.

He shifted his position so he could see my face. His eyes were of a medium blue looking up at me like a puppy dog. "Well what am I suppose to do? Kairi hasn't talked to me since Valentine's. It's been WEEKS_!_!" _It's been days_. He sprung up like a yo-yo, he started to pace around the living room. Sora stretched out his arms, "Well, Roxas?" He refrained from looking at me, but he still expected me to answer him.

I stood up and took his shoulders. "Sora! Don't worry, I'm sure Kairi's been busy. I mean you don't see me freaking out about Namine." I reasoned. My body began to shake as I try to brighten my cousin's mood. I continued, "J-just because Namine hasn't been talking to me doesn't…doesn't mean she's all gaga for Riku!" I tried my best to smile, but I could only manage a whack job smile. What was worse was the look Sora was giving me. His right eye started twitching so I just laughed uncomfortably.

Sora continued to give me that look. His arms were crossed, pretty much signing to me "Roxas, you're just as wrecked as I am." And I know it's true. I gave in, my shoulders slumped and I heaved another sigh. I sat back down on our chocolate colored couch. One of arms on the arm rest and the other sat itself on the top of the couch. I made myself comfortable.

I didn't know what else to say. But Sora did. His mouth twitched back to that familiar grin I know and his eyes flashed me reassurance. "Roxas, you don't have to worry about Riku." He walked towards me and seated himself the spot to my left. Sora crossed his legs and maneuvered his body to completely faced me. "I'm positively sure that Riku isn't into Namine like that. He's just being…well Riku." He patted my shoulder. He continued, "You know him, he is just a huge flirt." He chuckled. "Besides, I'm his best friend, if he is in love with your Namine, he'll come and tell me."

I nodded, "You're right."

And Sora laid back and used his arms as pillow. "See?" I watched him close his eyes feeling accomplished.

"But!" I interjected Sora's thoughts and his eyes shot open. "But what about Namine? She might be thinking Riku was serious?"

Sora sat back up and rubbed his chin. His eyes darted up the ceiling. I stared intently for his answer. He hummed, "Hmmm…Well I'm sure once Namine finds out he isn't for real, I'm sure things will be fine Rox!" He flashed his signature cheesy grin, thinking that will just end my angst. I smiled back weakly. It's funny, I feel a little better from Sora's unrealistic optimism.

He actually comforted me when I was trying to comfort him. And Sora knows it. "Well that was a nice talk, Roxas." He patted my shoulder again and started to walk away. "Even though we ended up talking about you I actually feel a little bit better." The both of us laughed.

I retreated back to my room as well. My room, was across the hall from Sora's room. When I entered the room, my first observation was the walls painted dark blue and my ceiling is midnight blue. Now the reason why my walls aren't my favorite colors, black or white, is kind of obvious. White is too bland and black is too emo for the artsy fartsy people who like to judge. So, I chose my third favorite color, dark blue. Especially, staring at the ceiling at night would remind me of the night sky back at home. _Home… _

I used to live with my parents in Crescent a few years back. But… due to some bullying issues, I couldn't handle it so they let me live with Sora's family in Kingston. Honestly, I was a little surprised from my entire family. My parents letting me go off and live with my uncle and aunt and Sora. And Uncle Ike and Aunt Azusa letting me freeload off them. And Sora, just having to look after me must at least bother him a little.

I look at the 8 by 12 poster of my favorite band, The Organization. I smiled to myself and put on my Element onyx earbuds. I played one of favorite songs from them on my mp3 player: Destiny's Keys.

As the bridge played, I strolled to my desk and opened the bottom drawer. In this drawer was my never received present to Namine. I glared at the thing for nearly ten seconds before I realized what was the use of blaming it. I sighed…I bent down and grabbed the little rumpled bag. I lightly tossed it in my hand. And again, I stared at the light blue baggy. There was a French design of white swirls encasing the bag. Unlike the design, there was no fancy brand name labeled. It's because I bought the gift in a not very known gift shop, the Cure. After examining the bag a bit, I groaned, and dropped the bag back inside my drawer.

No more point in dwelling. I jumped on my twin sized bed and wait for sleep to overtake me.

_**NAMINE POV**_

"Kairi, I think I've got it!" I exclaimed exuberantly to my ice cream cell. A huge smile appeared on my facial features. I couldn't help my excitement to have my revenge on Riku. I was writing down my evil plans in my math notebook. I look quickly at the clock, 10:23. "Okay, so here's the plan…"

_**X)X)X(X(X**_

_Kairi! R u ready 4 today?:3_

_7:33 Fri, Feb 18_

_From: Namine Diaria_

I ran out of my suburb house and shouted to my parents, "Bye mom, bye dad!"

"Goodbye honey!" My mother yelled as I opened and closed the gate. "Have a nice day!" She smiled warmly. I smiled back and said my thanks.

When I was two houses away from my home, my phone speaks. **Text alert! Text alert! **I dug into my skirt and grabbed my ice cream cell. I opened it up and read the text.

_Yeah, I'm ready! XD! See u in school Nam!_

_7:40 Fri, Feb 18_

_From: Kairi Hemmingway_

I snickered to myself. Today is going to be fun! I put away my phone and skipped along to school.

_**Roxas POV**_

When I stepped inside Skylight High School, I spotted Xion. Her short, dark hair contrasted greatly to the glassy and white exterior of the cubbies. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and once she saw me, her dark blue eyes brightened up. She beamed at me, "Hey Roxas!"

I shyly smiled back. "Hey Xion." I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly as she was peering at me with curiosity. I searched the area around us and continued, "Well, I just wanted to thank you again for finding my bag." She giggled.

She gazed back at me, "It wasn't that hard since it was in my shoebox." She smiled and pointed to her name plate: Xion Diamond. I laughed uncomfortably and made the impression that there was something interesting to see on the ceiling.

"Yeah, you're right." I shifted my shoulder bag a bit and focused my eyes back at her. What I meant to say was thanks for returning it!" I grinned.

She smirked. "No problem." She looked both ways and motioned me to come closer. I did as told. She cupped her warm little hands to my ear. "I'm sorry but I took a peek in your bag." I backed away. My eyes were wide with shock and I gaped. She rolled her blue eyes at me and tugged my collar so her face was only an inch or two from my face. She was serious. _And scary._ She whispered, "Roxas, how did you think I knew it was yours?" I could feel her breath tingling my mouth and chin. I thought about her question a bit. And then it popped! _The note!_ She read my expression and smiled sanguinely, "Yes. Anyway, I thought your gift was really nice!"

I blushed. My cheeks were so warm and red, I stepped back and avoided her eyes. I tried my best to hide my blush with my hand. She giggled at my disposition. I stuttered, "T-thanks."

She patted my on the shoulder, similar to how Sora patted me yesterday. "Haha, you're so cute Roxas." She took a small step towards me and her head appeared into my view. "I wonder why people don't see it." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

_**Namine POV**_

I opened the glass entrance for the school. I'm bobbing with anticipation. _Today is revenge~~ Today is revenge~~!_ I was enveloped with energy!

When I hopped over to my cubby, I stopped. I found a familiar blonde and a girl I do not recognize. I curiously eyed them behind another cubby. _Hmm…_It looks like they're just talking. But then the dark haired girl pulled Roxas closer! I gaped. _What are they doing?_ There was a huge sting to my heart at that moment. It…it looked like they were _k-k-kissing!_ I bit my lip and continued to watch. I calmed down once Roxas suddenly back away and covered his mouth. _He must have been surprised._ I reasoned. I noticed then Roxas's ears turned red immediately. I knew I shouldn't be creeping, but I couldn't stop watching what was unfolding in front of me. I kept hearing a lot giggling from the girl. I unknowingly frowned at the scene. I tried my best to focus my ears to try to make out what they were saying. I heard Roxas stutter his thanks, I raised an eyebrow. _For the kiss?_ I grew anxious when I heard her say he was cute. _Great. Now they're flirting._ I rolled my eyes and angrily stomped away.

_**X)X)X(X(X**_

When I arrived to class 1-D, Roxas was already patiently waiting in his seat. He smiled gently at me and waved me over. Honestly, I was still a little mad about what happened ten minutes ago. But I don't have a right to be angry, Roxas isn't mine…I couldn't return the smile but I took my place by him. I quietly mumbled, "Hey Roxas."

He examined me with concern. "Are you alright?"

I contemplated on how to answer him. I bit my lip and decided why not be straight about it. I gazed at him, I noticed his eyes aren't so static anymore. "Roxas…I saw you this morning with this girl."

He nodded. "Yeah?" He still didn't really understand where I was coming from…

"Roxas." I gulped hard. "Are..Are you d-" **DING DONG! **We looked at the clock and then our rushing classmates. Kairi was one of them. She waved me energetically. Roxas and I looked at each other. We both sighed when Ms. Lockhart entered and ordered the class to quiet down.

About half way through first period, Roxas tugged my sleeve. I peeped over my shoulder to see him point at his notebook. I read:

_Hey, I can't wait._

_What were you going to ask?_

_-Roxas _

I didn't really want to ask by notebook, but…I scribbled my question down.

…_Are you and tha-_

_What were you and that girl talking about this morning?_

_-Namine._

I glanced at Roxas's face for a second. His face was contorted in confusion. He wrote:

_Why?_

_-Roxas_

I shifted uncomfortably and checked if Ms. Lockhart was looking this way. She was going down roll call, asking questions from the homework. I wrote my reply.

_Well, I think I saw you two kissing?_

_-Namine._

I slided the notebook back to his desk. I watched his curious face go to complete shock. He backed up so much he and his chair fell back. Ms. Lockhart rushed over in her black heels.

"Roxas! What in the _world_ are you doing?" She yelled. I didn't bother looking at Ms. Lockhart because I was so focused on Roxas. He shyly rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Ms. Lockhart. I was playing with my chair and before I realized I lost my balance." He slyly excused. Roxas is pretty good at dealing with Ms. Lockhart. He can always make up some excuse to her.

Ms. Lockhart helped him up and warned, "Just don't do it again."

"Yes, Ms. Lockhart." He obediently replied.

"And pay attention or you'll have detention!"

"Yes. I will, Ms. Lockhart." Ms. Lockhart huffed and returned to the front of the classroom.

Roxas noticed I was watching him and I blushed. I turned away and felt my cheeks heat up. We returned our attention back to Ms. Lockhart's lesson.

_**X)X)X(X(X**_

When first period finally ended. I focused back to Roxas. He was finishing up his notes. When he closed his checkered notebook, I took the notion to talk. "So, Roxas. You never answered me…" He put away his notebook and started rustling in his bag. _He ignored me!_ I shouted and poked him hard, "Roxas!"

He jumped, "Ow! He tried to reach the spot where I poked him. He couldn't. He glared daggars, and I returned the gesture.

"You ignored me!" I said.

"No, I was just trying to answer you!"

"How is digging through your bag going to answer me?" I was still angry.

He rolled his eyes, "Just wait. I know the perfect way, okay?" I sat back and crossed my arms. In the corner of my eye, I didn't see Kairi. She must be proceeding with the plan. I grinned deviously. "Okay, Namine. Here it is." In front of me was a light blue, little bag. It was similar in the bagging of Riku's. I know this is horrible, but if it's the same ring as what Kairi received, I don't want it…"Well Namine, are you going to open it?" I look over to Roxas. He was softly smiling. I glanced at my LG watch: 8:40. _Five minutes until next period._ I smiled. _I am curious._ I dipped my hand in the little bag and what came out was a sterling silver pocket watch. I felt my jaw drop. I quickly look at Roxas. He seemed amused by me. He cheerily grinned. "You like it?"

_**Roxas POV**_

I think she likes it. Her face is just…so priceless. I couldn't help but laugh. I know this present was suppose to express all my feelings, but…_I'm glad I got to see her face_! Her light blue eyes bulged, her jaw immediately hanged, and her skin paled in a second! I…I have to tell Kairi about this. Namine realized my state and she frowned, "Of course I like it, it's beautiful." I watched her check out the watch. She slowly caressed the metal. Her gaze was so soft, I'm happy she likes it. I smiled unknowingly and she put her attention back to me. "So, how does this answer my question?"

I awkwardly coughed and covered my face with my sleeve. I've been placed back in the spotlight. "Well…" I saw the clock in my view, it's almost 8:45. "Sorry, Namine, I'll tell you after this period, ok?" I turned around to face the front. Namine's was bewildered. **DING DONG!** She ahh'ed when Ms. Lockhart and Kairi returned.

_**X)X)X(X(X**_

Second period is over. I was about to put away my notebook until Namine grabbed my arm and shook me all about. "Roxas, we have six minutes, spill!" She demanded.

"Okay, okay." After she let go, I tried to regain balance. Once I did, I explained, "Alright, Namine. That present here, is my…" I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath. "feelings for you, Namine." I opened an eye and took a peak at Namine. She was stone faced. I could not read her at all. I just continued, another deep breath, _ok._ "I'm not going out with anybody, because I like you Namine." I again peaked at Namine's expression. There were tints of pink on her face. She was breaking her stoicism. "N-Namine, if you wonder why I'm giving it to you now and not Valentine's…it's because I accidentally placed it in another girl's shoebox. Which is why I was talking to the girl you saw with me thi-" Namine shoved her hands at my mouth. I almost fell back again.

"Alright, Roxas. I think I get it now." She blushing uncontrollably, her face was as red as a beet. Her hands were really warm. My heart was beating rapidly. I just realized I confessed, and it wasn't a super cool or anything, I just confessed. My mind started to boggle and my vision began to blur. Until... I couldn't see anything, I blacked out "Roxas!"

**Yes. Three months or so. I became THAT author. But I've been working on this chapter for at least 5 days, and I've thought about this chapter for like 2 weeks. Don't kill me. And HEY! Notice the length, this could be 5 chapters, but since I always drag out the day, and I was actually going to put the whole day in one chapter…Well it didn't happen. You'll find out the revenge next chapter, I PROMISE! **

**If you find my Roxas and Namine unrealistic for just straight out asking and confessing, well I guess my own personality was reflected. I like to be blunt about things, you can tell by my writing: she did this, he did that! I don't think I'm going to be able to portray love well either…**

**And I used the word look and smile too much…sigh, my vocab is so limited X0!**

**Give me your thoughts, was it draggy, was there no point in a certain part? Do I suck at writing? Before I couldn't take criticism well, because I wrote this story for myself in the summer, but since I put effort into this chapter and took some notions for you, my readers. Please review or message me your thoughts, yes message, I might not deserve your reviews XO!**

**Thank you for favoriting my story: Jizzle Pop, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, TheShallowAbyss, Vaik, Queztionz, sunflowerkitty, J3NNA5AUR, bloodrose123, akemithebazookagirl, GoldPhantom and z-eion, JayDex, KeybladeMaster97, and CreatorofStories.**

**Thank you for reviewing: sunflowerkitty, Random Fandom (if that is or not your name), Honeyiris, CreatorOfStories, KeybladeMaster97, ResoluteResolve, GoldPhantom and z-eion.**

**Thank you for story alerting: AngelicMercenary, bloodrose123, CreatorOfStories, flyingdonuts, GoldPhantom and z-eion, Honeyiris, internetfeet, JayDex, KeybladeMaster97, Melran, Namine-Kairi0123, ResoluteResolve, sunflowerkitty, and TheShallowAbyss.**

**I was only going to thank the recent people who added me, but I feel like I haven't thanked all of you. If you notice there are repeats, you guys are so my favorites, but I love you all! Which is weird to say :P.**


	16. The Dangers of the Flirts

**WOAH? Profanity? Beware readers.**

_**Roxas POV 3**__**rd**__** Period**_

Ugh. _What is this?_ There's this… overwhelming pain stinging in the back of my head. I rose up from…_wait where am I?_ My eyes darted around the room. There were plastic blue curtains surrounding me. I was in a cotton soft bed in what seems like the nurse's office. The room was filled with the scent of herbal tea. I tried to leave the bed, but my sight grew hazy. "Ugh!" That pain in my head suddenly multiplied by 10.

"Roxas!" An angelic voice in distress penetrated through the pain. My eyes were closed but I could feel the soft touch from Namine's delicate hands supporting me. "Roxas, lay back down." She fussed. "You shouldn't be getting up."

I cracked open my eyes a bit. My vision was still blurry, but I could still see that Namine's concerned expression. I tried to reassure her with Sora's trademark goofy grin. "I'm fine, Namine." She frowned.

"No, you're not." A stern female voice came from a few feet away. Namine gently pushed me down and then…I lost sight of her. Actually, I lost complete sight. My eyes were closed as Ms. Gainsborough continued to advise. "You fainted due to severe stress, I think you might need some rest before leaving my office."

I nodded in compliance. I heard Ms. Gainsborough last sentence before I drifted back to sleep, "Miss Namine, I think you should head back to class now."

_**Namine POV**_

I pouted at the closed door of Ms. Gainsborough. _I could of stayed for a little longer._

I ended up walking back to class 1-D. When I opened the glass door, the entire class was staring at me. I gulped and quietly sat down. Ms. Lockhart then resumed teaching today's lesson. I grabbed my multi-colored notebook and wrote down the notes for Roxas. I glanced over to the vacant seat beside me. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, lightly praying_ I hope Roxas is alright._

_**X)X)X(X(X End of 3**__**rd**__** Period**_

"Namine!" My best friend grabbed my shoulders. She lowered her head so that it was beside my own. She whispered still look staring straight at the front of the class, "Namine, I know your worried about Roxas…So do you want to abort the plan?"

I didn't respond immediately, because I didn't really know how to respond. Roxas just confessed to me and now he's in the nurse's office. It's just horrible of me if I continue with the plan. But… I can't disappoint Kairi and let Riku off the hook. The plan has to happen today. I bit my lip and gave a thumb's up. "Don't worry Kairi. We're still going ahead with the plan!" I smiled triumphantly.

Kairi smirked, "Great!" She stood back and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Now, it's your turn!"

I nodded and stood up. My cerulean eyes locked with Kai's violet eyes for another second before heading off to class 1-A. _Now it's my turn._

Once I arrived to class 1-A, I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself. I checked my reflection from the windows. I brought out my best smile and walked inside. "Riku~!" I saw him standing in the back the class. Sora wasn't with him. _Perfect._ I hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Namine. What's up?" He smoothly replied. His turquoise eyes curiously watched me.

"Not much, just wanted to talk to youuuu~" I continued my hold on him. I looked up innocently and gingerly smiled slowly.

Riku grinned back flirtatiously. I loosened my grip on his well toned body so he can place his arm around me. "Well, that's good enough reason for me." I giggled and nuzzled up close to him.

_**X)X)X(X(X After Lunch aka 6**__**th**__** Period**_

The plan was working out splendidly. Kairi and I continued flirting with Riku Jones separately and sometimes together. We made sure Riku thought we were totally fine with sharing him.

_**X)X)X(X(X At the same time…**_

_**SORA POV**_

_What the hell is going on?_ What are_ they_ doing? I've been excusing myself before they're here just to figure it all out. So far, between periods, Namine and Kairi have come up to Riku and they've… they've been _flirting._ It's really disgusting to see this. Watching Kairi touch his shoulder, her purple eyes checking out his biceps, _ugh,_ and the random kisses on the cheek. What did Kairi see in Riku? _I_ have biceps, that should be _my_ cheek she should be kissing! There's this horrible anger residing in me to just march out there and kick the crap out of Riku. But…_then this happened_…

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_Riku," I saw Kairi's flirty little gaze checking out his muscles. "I love the ring you gave me for Valentine's!" She smiled like a freaking Cheshire Cat! Riku softly caressed the golden ring on Kairi's right pinky. He smiled softly and his venomous…I know I shouldn't be viewing my best friend this way, but…venomous blue-green eyes staring at my Kairi!_

"_Well, I'm glad you like it, Kai." He winked. I inwardly groaned when Kairi giggled in higher tone than usual. What killed me was this though. He raised her hand to his sick mouth and kissed the ring! I just knew I had this face where I just drank a sour cup of orange juice._

_Another giggle left Kairi. I rolled my eyes as I watched from afar. Wait a minute... I stared at the ring they were fussing about. That's look like an awful like my ring.. I squinted my eyes, I knitted my eyebrows. Did…did Riku buy the same ring as me? An overwhelming stomachache befell upon me. So…Kairi never answered me because…she..she liked Riku?_

_***FLASHBACK ENDS***_

I couldn't help feel that I completely lost. I frowned and walked over to the clinic.

_**X)X)X(X(X 2 minutes later…**_

I entered the office. The nurse was absent so I snuck over to Roxas's bed. He was staring at the white ceiling. He noticed my presence and he slowly got up. He smiled. I waved and tried my best to return it. "Heya Rox."

"Back at you." He grinned. I avoided eye contact and my cousin noticed how awkward I was being. "Sora…what's up?" He cocked his head to the side.

My lips were shaking, I could feel my eyes watering. "Roxas…I…I lost."

_**Roxas POV**_

_Wait, what's going on?_ "Sora? Sora, what's wrong?" I rotated my body ninety degrees and faced my cousin. His head was postured to the ground_. Sora…_I've never seen him like this before. I saw some tears resting on his chin before dripping down to the ground. "Sora?"

Sora looked up. Tear streaks stained his cheeks. He stared me down with pitiful dull blue eyes. After a minute of an awkward silence, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I just watched him, I didn't know what else to do at the moment. Following another thirty seconds that was similar to an eternity, his huge hands hid his face away. He gently massaged his eyelids, his fingers sucking up all the bitter tears, and then he shook his big, brown bush of hair, as if shaking away his negative thoughts. Once he removed his hands away from his face, there wasn't a frown I was expecting, there was that old goofy grin. Sora laughed hardy. "Ah, sorry, sorry Roxas!" He wiped away a tear of laughter from his eye. His pearly whites gleamed while that huge smile spread across cheek to cheek. "S-sorry, Roxas. Yo-you just saw me being emo. I promise I won't let that happen again." He took a deep breath and sat his butt down Ms. Gainsborough's desk chair. "Roxas. Seriously, what you just saw was waaaaaay too overdramatic, buddy." He skated the chair over to the bed I _was_ resting, crossed his arms behind his head, and seated his shoes on the gray, metal bed frame. He eyed me and then the bed, and then again, and again…It was a minute before I figured he wanted me seated. Once I sat down, I stared at my cousin's happy face. His eyes were bright again, yet that glint of hope was gone, his eyes were still strained red. But… he was seriously still grinning like an idiot…I raised an eyebrow.

"Sor…"

He raised his hands up and then crossed them like a referee calling timeout. He wrung out his serious face again. Sora inched closer. "No, Roxas. Forget what just happened. You don't need to ask, I'll tell you in time cuz… I don't know all the details… so you're not gonna hear a thing yet!" He pretended to zip his mouth and laid back in Ms. Gainsborough's chair. My jaw dropped and my facial expression pretty much said "What the fuck." He smiled triumphantly. "Hey, Roxas. I don't really feel like going to next period, sooo…" He checked his surroundings, _no nurse._ Sora continued, " I'm just gonna hang here!" He walked to the other curtained bed and threw his body on top of the bed. "Night Roxas" He winked and closed the curtains.

_What the fuck._

_**X)X)X(X(X End of School**_

"Mr. Knight." I look up to see Ms. Gainsborough typing away on her cream white Asus. **DING DONG!** The bell rung, but I had no idea if that was the sixth bell or the seventh bell. Sora had already left when Ms. Gainsborough found him lying in the bed.

I responded halfheartedly, "Yeah?"

She pointed to the door, "That was the last bell, you can leave now." I smiled brightly and jumped off the bed.

"Thanks, Ms. Gainsborough." As I grabbed my bag and started out the door, I spoke my parting awkward words, "It…it was nice hanging out with you!"

I didn't know it but she gently smiled still staring at her monitor.

I dashed off to class 1-D to pick up my assignments and maybe…to see Namine. But when I passed by class 1-A, I glanced at a horrible scene. I stopped myself and hunched under the glass window between the room and the halls. There was Namine Diaria in her white sailor uniform, Kairi Hemmingway in her own white uniform, and Riku Jones, his untidy stark black school uniform. Now that wasn't the horribleness of the situation, it wasn't their uniforms, because I always see them in them. It was what they were doing. Namine and Kairi were awfully close to Riku, even slying touching his should down to his forearm. And it wasn't one those friendly slaps or bro punches, they were flirtatiously sliding hand touches…_What the hell is going on here?_ Maybe _this_ is what Sora was sad about? I could understand Sora's pain, I too, felt crushed by what was in front of my eyes. In the pit of my stomach was this overturning pang similar to what I was feeling this morning after I woke up. I decided I couldn't take much more of this and fled from the scene.

_**Namine POV**_

_I honestly couldn't take much more of this. Anymore, and I'm going to throw up._ I smiled brilliantly at Riku and giggled. Riku returned with a chuckle. _Riku isn't that bad, I mean he is good looking, but…_ "So Riku?" Kairi inquired. Riku and I turned our attention to our redheaded friend. "Who do you _really_ want to go out with?" Kairi winked and walked over to me so she hug me. Also making sure that the both of us were in Riku's eyes to compare. Our plan was finally unraveling.

Step 1. Pretend to accept Riku's flirty, playerish ways.

Step 2. Establish the grounds that we actually do not.

Step 3. Have him pick who he wants.

If he chooses Kairi: She'll immediately slap him and dump his sorry butt while I record everything by phone.

If he chooses me: I'll slap Riku, kick him in the crotch, and then dump his sorry ass while Kairi records everything via phone!

If he chooses the both of us: We beat the crap out of Riku, and make sure to tell EVERY girl Riku is a dirty, dirty pig!

If he chooses neither of us: We'll slap him at the same time and lecture him for playing our feelings.

Yes, his punishment varies depending on his answer. I inwardly smirked evilly. He surprisingly answered quickly. His smirk disappeared and solemn replaced it.

"I'm sorry, Namine. But I'm in love with Kairi." He answered smoothly. And he didn't have a hitch in his voice when he said it. Kairi and I were bewildered. We looked at each other, to see our reactions. Riku stood there like a rock, he didn't even move. "Namine, I'm sorry." He repeated himself. Honestly, my pride did hurt a little, but it wasn't so that will haunt me forever.

I smiled gently, trying to comfort him. _I don't know why I would though._ "It's okay, Riku."

He didn't return the smile, "No. It's not okay." I glanced at Kairi, she hasn't moved a muscle, she's almost frozen. "Namine, I…I kind of bought you a Valentine's gift and wrote that cheesy line because…well I was just being possessive." He scratched his arm and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

I blinked. "W-wait. What did you say?" I bit my lip out of confusion.

"Well~you know. I knew Roxas liked you and I just had the urge to try to intimidate him a bit!" He quickly said that sentence. I clenched my pale fists. Now he was scratching his head to escape the discomfort. He avoided my eyes. After a minute of silence…I finally decided to speak up. Or at least…

"YOW!" Riku doubled over to the ground. While he was grabbing his…you know. I left the classroom and hurried over to the Nurse's office.

_**X)X)X(X(X**_

"Roxas?" I knocked on the glass door.

"He already left, Miss Diaria." The nurse announced.

I covered my mouth in embarrassment, "Oh, sorry. Thank you Ms. Gainsborough." I retreated to class 1-D.

"Don't mention it!"

_**X)X)X(X(X**_

"Roxas?" I scanned the classroom, Ms. Lockhart wasn't even here. I sighed and decided to head home.

When I exited the school, I realized I left Kairi with Riku! I looked back at the building. I debated if I should go back, but…

I might ruin the mood. Riku just confessed. –I'm sure I will get the deets tonight.

I might just come across another empty room. –I do not want to deal with that again.

I ended up heading back home alone, texting Kairi and Roxas.

_Kai, call me and tell me what happened! XO!_

_3:19 Fri, Feb. 18_

_From: Namine Diaria_

_Roxas, I'm sorry I didnt come to visit. _

_Let's hang out tomorrow? I like to…answer ur feelings._

_3:20 Fri, Feb. 18_

_From: Namine Diaria_

I shivered in the cold winter, shoving my hands in my pockets. In my right pocket, I noticed the feel of the silver pocket watch Roxas gave me. I gently rubbed the top in my pocket and smiled away.

_**X)X)X(X(X **_

_Roxas, come over. NOW!_

_3:03 Fri, Feb. 18_

_From: Axel Stine_

I rolled my eyes, and shoved my LG phone in my pocket. I trekked over to Axel's, taking my time. I thought back to what Sora said, _I don't know all the details_. _Yeah, I really don't know the details, just need to calmly_…I groaned, _what the hell._ Like hell, would I be calm, Namine knew my feelings and behind my back she's openly flirting with Riku. I…I mean I know I fainted so she couldn't really respond…but! _Ugh_…Yeah, just need to not jump to conclusions, give Namine the benefit of the doubt. I tried to smile.

My phone started to ring, **Rrrring, rrrring!** I dug back in my left pocket and flipped my phone.

_Roxas, I'm sorry I didnt come to visit. _

_Let's hang out tomorrow? I like to…answer ur feelings._

_3:20 Fri, Feb. 18_

_From: Namine Diaria_

I eyeballed that text for nearly a minute. It's seriously surreal that what I was thinking about, comes texting me! I shook my head. This doesn't mean she going's to answer me positively, she could be rejecting me…I sighed and replied.

_Hey…_

_Um..sure, let's meet at the Ice Cream Shop on Disney Street._

_1 o'clock, k?_

_3:24 Fri, Feb. 18_

_From: Roxas Knight_

I returned my phone back to my pocket and spotted Axel's house. When I arrived to Axel's porch, I grabbed the large rope and wrung the huge copper bell. I peaked at Axel's neighboring houses, hoping no one was annoyed by my gesture._ They really need a doorbell._

When Mrs. Stine let me in, she noticed my expression. "Oh Roxas, what happened? Your um…eyes, they're so cold and mean today." _Wow, Mrs. Stine. Way to be blunt. No wonder your Axel's mom._

"Oh you know, today was a hard day." I chuckled, trying to act normal. I noticed another pair of shoes. They were gray converses, they looked like the girl kind. Mrs. Stine must of noticed me looking. I half smiled, "Oh…um is someone else here?"

One of her slender hands covered her mouth and she giggled, "Oh. Why yes. Xion Diamond. You know her right, it seems Axel invited the both of you." I froze a second._ Xion?_ Axel met het at a Organization concert and introduced her to me. I know I should be used to Xion by now, because the three of us have been hanging out _sometimes._

When I climbed up to Axel's attic, the first thing, well person, I saw was the bubbly Xion. She beamed, "Heya Roxas!"

_**5843267437**_

**Hey, author note. Do not expect me to update regularly, do not expect me to write chapters consisting of 3000 words. Although this is word count 2925, still, do not expect! When I think back years back when authors could actually keep a promise to update every week, I agonized for the next chapter! But now, whew, it's HARD! Give an applause for those authors! Here's a promise though: I will finish this story!**

**I made an outline, I didn't exactly~ follow it, but most of it is the same. Ignore the numbers, that is a password to my friend's wireless internet.**

**Thank you peeps! You must hear this a lot: "You are my inspiration" Well that's half true, you half inspire me to update sooner, but then half the other inspiration comes out of no where and gives me what to write!**

**Some recognition: Favoriting my story after chap. 15: pinkiimex, delphigirl689**

**Story Alerting: Versivalia (so sorry for not mentioning you last chap!), Eppsilon7, Peachie-Pie, Meandor711.**

**Reviewing: GoldPhantom and z-eion – Thanks for the compliments, I hope neko won't come near me!**

**Meandor711: I'm glad you like it! I can't believe I updated in a week, do not expect a pattern please!**

**Random Fandom: Sucks you don't have one. I know right, life would be so much better that way, but nooo~! Readers don't like a mary sue story. Mine is still sort of one, I mean I'm just a dreamer who love happy endings! But yeah, let's jazz this story up, although this might turn cliché, like it's heading there…**

**Sunflowerkitty: YAY! I accomplished the update in a week! Again, don't expect anything from me! I'm happy you find it cute! But what do you think of this chap, still cute?**

**Thank you readers, I enjoy looking at my story stats sky rocketing! In total: 3241 words including my AU.**


	17. Axel Stine

**It's been 2 months so summary: Riku has confessed his feelings which has or will ruin the girls' relationships with the Knight cousins. Right now, Roxas is at his best friend, Axel Stine's house. And…SCENE!**

_**Roxas POV**_

My lips wiggled upwards, "H-hey Xion." I looked around the attic. There was the usual brown leather love seat and the granny style rocking chair off to the right side of the attic and the left side was piled with worn cardboard boxes full of keepsakes and old toys Axel used to play. _Yet, where's Axel?_ Before I could ask, Xion's concerned look cut me off.

The girl raised a black brow at me. "Something wrong?" She took a step closer giving me a déjà-vu from this morning. "You don't look so good." The proximity between our faces was making my cheeks heat up, feeling awkward, I turned away. I swiftly walked away from her towards the couch. I sat down and stared out the small window.

I responded half-heartedly, "It's nothing." The panes obstructing my view of the outside world. There was silence for a few minutes, her gaze touching the back of my head.

"…Roxas..." I kept my blue eyes on the window, hearing the soft steps walking closer to me. When I felt the couch seat slightly press down and her body warmth on my left shoulder, I slowly shifted my body to face the onyx haired girl. She was peering at me curiously. I tried my best to swallow down my ongoing thoughts. _Do I really want to tell this girl?_ Even though I only had a few conversations with her, she had this magnetic feeling that I can spill anything to her. It was…_like talking to a counselor…_I opened my mouth, ready to spill all my thoughts until Axel's loud, thundering footsteps interrupted everything. Xion and I peeked over to the opening to the lower floor, we could hear Axel and his mom yelling to each other.

When the front door slammed. "Axel!"

"Sorry mom!"

Axel climbed up the ladder quickly and once he crawled up he noticed the two of us. He smirked while he patted his black uniform, making sure none of the attic dust clung. "Oh, you two are already here, huh?" He strided over to the rocking chair, making the group complete. He kicked the floor to start a gentle rock, his forest green eyes watching us.

"Yeah, what took you? Your text sounded urgent so I didn't even head home to change." Xion jumped off the couch, motioning to her sailor uniform. I relaxed into the loveseat, utilizing the arm of the couch for my arm to hold my head to the side. I gave Axel a bored look. _Well?_

He laughed and ruffled his mane of red hair. "Sorry, sorry." He glanced at the circular window. Then reverted his attention back at Xion. "It wasn't really anything urgent, bu-"

"What?" The girl beside me shrieked making me jump back. I saw her closing in on Axel and grabbed his collar forcing him to stand awkwardly. They were face to face but Axel's legs were shakily unbalanced because he was at least a foot taller than Xion. She grinded her teeth a little, waiting for Axel to respond. When he was about to it was too late. "Axel! What the hell, don't go texting people to come over _now_ in the _winter_ if it isn't urgent. Why couldn't you just call if it's something stupid?" Axel slowly peeled her little hands off his collar, and backed off.

"Easy, Xi-xi."

"Don't call me that!" She spat. I gulped, Xion is definitely someone to fear.

Axel rummaged through his inside jacket pocket. "Okay, chill." Axel wasn't scared but he didn't want to deal with an angered Xion. Axel knew never to further enrage the female race. Especially after the Larxene incident. _Roxas, don't ever bug a woman when she's mad, or you'll turn out like me._ I smirked, thinking back…

_**Flashback A year ago…**_

_It was March 12__th__, the four of us were hanging out in Axel's attic. Like usual, it was filled with boxes and dust. The four of us: me, Axel, Larxene and Demyx, were lounging about._

_Larxene McNye, one of the only…no, was the only girl I hung out with then. In fact, she's the only girl among the group. She's two years older than me, just like my best friend Axel. She has bright blond hair and is very tall for a girl. She's probably 5'9" then but now 5'11". At the moment, he was shifting on the couch every so second, glancing right and left. Larxene tends to be easily irritated, but that day she was extremely defensive._

_And then there was Demyx Valentine sitting on his grandmother's armchair. Yes, his grandmother's, he decided to install it in Axel's attic, when he started hanging out with Larxene and Axel. He is a year above me and he's in love with music. Back then he was staring out the window, probably debating himself if he should make a band. Demyx always confronted Axel if he should seriously go for his dream to be a musician or not._

_While I, unluckily sat beside Larxene, was watching Larxene's unusual behavior in the corner of my icy eyes. Sometimes, I'm glad my eyes weren't so obvious, because I could get away with awkward moments. If Larxene noticed me staring, she would of bit my head off, but because I appeared like a zombie to my Larxene and Demyx, I was safe. Although…I wished we did, maybe we could talk without Axel being the ice breaker?_

_Back to my flashback, haha, I wasn't the only one watching Larxene. Axel, my best friend, was sitting on a large box, most like his mother's keepsakes. He wouldn't sit on his own stuff. I could see clearly in his bright jade eyes, he was concocting a snarky comment to Larxene. _

_Axel jumped off the box and sauntered over to the couch. Larxene was glaring daggars at him. He rested his slender right arm on the head of the love seat, only inches from Larxene's face. She growled while that smirk of Axel's remained. "What, Axel?"_

_He chuckled and directed his eyes at me, and then at Demyx. Axel had both of our attention. I shifted my body to face the scene before me. I didn't even care if Larxene yell at me asking what I was looking at. Frankly, Larxene was only looking at Axel anyway. Axel turned back his attention back to his subject. "Oh. Nothing, Larxene." He was talking slowly, almost acting innocent, but it only came off sarcastic to the bright blond's ears._

"_Axel…" She growled, she didn't back off when Axel inched closer, instead she moved forward. _

_He stared into Larxene's teal eyes. He showed no fear, but I think he was displaying his idiocy. I knew it was going to turn bad. I gulped, 'What is Axel going to do?'_

"_Heh, but I was just wondering…"Axel eased his head beside Larxene and whispered, "..are you having that time of the month?"_

_Larxene's eyes flashed like lightning and pushed Axel off. Axel maintained his balance, knowing he was going to be pushed. He smiled teasingly, "Chill, Larxene. Just joking. No need to-"_

_Then Axel stood up slowly and she stared drearily at Axel. "Lar-Larxene?"_

_**Flashback ends…with Axel in the hospital for a month with a broken arm.**_

Once Axel found what he was looking for in his pocket, he grinned again. "Xion, it isn't urgent, but I don't think it's stupid." I raised a brow and strolled over to Axel and Xion. Xion sidestepped to the left so I had room to see as well.

"Well?" Xion blurted.

The smile still smacked on his face, he quickly revealed three light green slips of paper. Our eyes bugged out, I snatched the tickets from Axel. My eyes scanning the pieces of paper. I finally spoke since Axel's arrival, "Are you serious? Organization tickets?" I unknowingly smiled just as big as my red-spiked friend. Xion snatched the tickets from me and stared at them excitedly.

Xion exploded in happiness, she giddily hopped in place, the same plastered smile me and Axel had. "Oh my god!" She stopped her little dance and gave the tickets back to Axel. "I thought the concert was sold out?" Catching her breath, her azure blue eyes shined curiously back at Axel. She placed a lock of hair behind her ear. Xion and I looked at Axel waiting for an unbelievable story to be told.

The same grin still there, he motioned us to sit down. We nodded. The two of us walked back to the chocolate brown couch and Axel fell back to the rocking chair. When we finally got comfortable, Axel cleared his throat. "So~ you know Demyx has his own garage band that plays every Thursday." We nodded again, motioning him to continue. "Well Demyx's dad told him if his band really wanted to improve, they should go learn from the other bands." _That's understandable._ "So Demyx told his dad they would but the band they really wanted to see was already sold out."

Xion mumbled, "Organization."

Axel this time nodded, "Yeah. So guess what his dad did next?" He pointed his long finger at us. Neither of us responded. We kind of stared at him blankly. After a minute of no response, he started to rock in the chair and cleared his throat uncomfortably to hide the awkward silence. "Well…His dad called up a friend and he managed to get backstage passes and tickets!" He shot back up.

"And~?" I inquired.

"And what?" He raised a thin red brow.

I pounded the arm. This time Xion was suddenly alerted. "Axel, how does Demyx's band attaining tickets relate to us? Did they get sick?"

He chuckled, "Oh. Oh no. They're fine, healthy as a horse, my friend." He waved. "But ya see!" Axel theatrically swung open his arms, "We can go because the other day, Demyx's band finally got a weekly gig and it turns out it's the day the concert is!" Axel clapped his hands.

Xion and I looked back at each other, both in excitement for the concert. "Lucky us!"

Xion was calculating out loud, "So, since the concert starts at 7 tomorrow night, let's meet at 6 here?" This time, Axel and I nodded back. Then, Xion asked a good question, "Oh, but are the tickets free for us, or are we paying?"

Axel shooked the question off with his hand, "No worries, Xion. Since it's from a friend's dad's friend, we're off the hook for the costs…But Demyx wants us to buy him a shirt, so we should chip in for that."

"I'm fine with that." I said and Xion agreed as well.

_**After an hour…**_

"Well, I best go home now. My mom is probably worried about me." Xion stood up and headed to the ladder. She looked back and smiled. "Bye guys"

I waved goodbye with a shy smile. Axel loudly shouted as she started climbing down, "Hasta luego Xi-xi!"

From the floor before, "Shut up Axel!" The two of looked back at each other and chuckled.

When we stop, Axel's face changed to a serious one. He started rocking back again, almost reminding me of a mafia boss readying a negotiation. "So…what do you think of Xion, Roxas?"

I was taken aback. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out Axel. I scratched my neck and answered him honestly, "She's cool. Nicer than Larxene but just as honest and straightforward as Larxene." _Larxene, as before said, was the only girl I could compare to another girl…but there is Namine I could too…_I shook off thoughts of Namine quickly. _Besides, Axel doesn't know her anyway._

"Roxas." He bored a stoic expression.

"Yeah?"

"That's not what I was asking. I know that already." He stared intently at me.

"Okaaay…" I tried to follow. "What are you asking me?"

"I'm asking do you think she's pretty?" His eyes gleamed with prospect.

"W-what?" I blushed. There was a pause. Axel wasn't going to say anything until I answered him. I uncomfortably whispered, "Y-yeah." I looked down, wanting to avoid the stares of my best friend.

**CLAP!** I looked up, "That's great! I think so too!" Axel beamed. "But you know what? I think she looks even better with you!" He pointed his long index finger at me.

"W-what!" I jumped off my seat.

"Come on, Roxas." He eased. "You don't think I can see, I came up here and you guys were sitting so close to each other? You guys were probably making out behind my back!" He jokingly accused. I blushed even further.

"N-no! W-we weren't like that! I…I was j-just…" _Dammit!_ _I can't even make complete sentences anymore!_ I grabbed my hairs and realized something. Axel is just playing me. My eyes scoured to Axel's still smiling face. There was fun and curiosity. _Maybe he does think that too though…Whatever._ I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts. "Axel." I locked eyes with him, making sure he's listening to me. "I don't like Xion that way…" _I like Namine_.

He whistled back. _Doesn't seem like he believes me._ His eyes glazed to boredom, "I seeee." I rolled my eyes. He returned back to his smiling self, "Well, Roxas. I still think the two of you look good together. You guys already seem like a good team!"

I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms. "And how?"

He laughed, still rocking back and forth. "Well you guys made a great team fighting me! Sure, it was Xion who attacked first, but you had your turn at me afterwards. You guys are like two sides of a coin. One on offense, the other on defense."

I fell back to the chocolate brown couch. "If you say so…" I kind of had an idea what he was saying but I'll just give up. It doesn't seem like Axel is going to give up.

"Oh yeah." I perked up. _A new topic!_ "Whatever happen to that girl, Nami?" I quickly slumped down to the seat.

"Argh!" I groaned. "I don't want to talk about it, Axel…"

Axel left the chair and seated himself beside me. He put his arm around me and noogied me. "Come on, Roxas. You were talking about her all year, and_ now_ you're not going to spill?"

I threw his arms off and sighed. "Alright, alright." I glanced back at the window. "Well, you how Xion found my gif-"

"See, that's fate! You guys should totally date!" He blurted out.

"Shut up Axel. Do want to hear or what?" I growled. He backed off and raised his hands up in peace. "Xion and I were talking and Namine misunderstood…Then things happen and unromantically confessed and fainted."

"Hahaha! That's my boy, Roxas!" He slapped his knee and continuingly laughed. I glared at him again. "You are the true ladies man, aren't you?" He patted my shoulder, _there's not an ounce of sympathy, is there?_ At that moment, I elbowed him hard. "Ow!"

"Shut up Axel. Let me finish there's more…"

_**X)X)X(X(X after finally finishing!**_

"Damn…That sucks, man." This time, Axel patted me on the back sympathetically. "But…you know?"

"Just shut up Axel." I can read his mind, he needs to seriously focus on his own love life. "I'm done. See ya tomorrow." I got up and climbed down.

When I was at the door, Axel's mom asked, "Oh, do you need a ride dear? It is late."

I smiled at Mrs. Stine. "No, it's alright."

**Count: 2579 words of story. So sorry for the lateness! But you can thank Twitter, it finally lifted my slump, I had no idea what to do with Axel, but then one tweet I made, BAM! Idea, and it even makes the story more complicated. Not like I'm trying to make it more complicated for the sake of complication, I think the story will be more interesting is all. Although, now I want to write Xion and Roxas in this story…**

**I've been seriously thinking of making a twitter for my thoughts, but then I got lost on what should I do, so I decided it's my blog for fanfiction! Follow me to find the status of my fics: SatoxTadashi**

**I thought it was going to be a long chap, but then slump kicked in, and when I finished after Xion left, 1776 words made me feel this was short. What if my readers will kill me, I haven't updated in forever! So the tweet also made things spice things up too! But I couldn't help be stuck with a few words, I seriously need a thesaurus with me at all times, "Got up" "look" Sigh…**

**Thank you Meandor711, sunflowerkitty, and Witch of Tragedies for reviewing! Thank you hinata3487 for favoriting!**

**I can't promise for quick updates, I'm so sorry for updating so horribly slow. My midterms are this week and we had this weekend off. I can't say school is more important but I was in a serious slump because of Axel- yes, I will keep blaming him because I had no idea how to explain why Demyx couldn't make it…until now.**


End file.
